Gates to Oblivion
Important Dates * Plague in Birthalis 975:D290-349 * The Cursebreakers arrive in Birthalis on day 16 on 976(?) * Lord Berthan's wedding happens on day 91. * The Unrest at the Top vision happens on day 137. * The Empress Revealed vision happens on day 182. * The Civil War vision happens on day 230. * The Recruiting the Opposition happens on day 236. * Lord Berthan's daughter is born on day 295. * The Imperial Wedding vision happens on day 319. * So does the A Palace of Light and Shadows vision. * And The Alternate Plans vision. * The ritual date in the Alternate Plans vision corresponds to day 309 of year 978(?) Aftermaths Emir Berthan and Lady Sulis At the height of the Spring Festival in Birthalis, Emir Berthan finally marries his long-time paramour, the newly ennobled Lady Sulis. During the winter of 975, Lady Sulis helped defeat a plague that broke out in the Leavings, then spread to the rest of Birthalis. At the height of the plague, over 700 people were under Lady Sulis's care. She organized the hospices and helped organize the local alchemists to produce a pallitive, while both caring for her patients, and discovering, and then eliminating the source and cause of the plague. Emir Berthan's wedding is attended by the all the local dignitaries, including the new Xiltari Ambassador, his sister (Lady Mirillis) and her lover, and Grand Duke Thorston (who refuses to admit defeat to a woman in the campaign for Lady Mirillis' affection). The Emperor and Queen Xarnia both send gifts. 7 months later, Sirilan, Lord Berthan's daughter, and more importantly, Lady Mirillis' niece, is born. Expanding Empires Through Eulji's diligent work, Xam's trading company manages to aquire exclusive rights to the majority of the elemental metal in the nations surrounding the Inner Ocean. Together with Giovanne's work on the Crystal treaty, the Cursebreakers now have extensive interests in the most valuable minerals on Darelth. In fact, the Xalar Emperor's use of the newly discovered Crystal Capacitors is what helps him win when so decidely outnumbered. Meanwhile, Giovanne's retreat has expanded to the beginnings of an abbey, with a luxurious chapel. Moreover, the foundations of a cathedral that will one day be attached to the abbey have been dug. The small hamlet that was at the base of the abbey's hill has grown to a full village, and tendrils of settlement have started to reach between Birthalis' Foreston and the abbey's Angelhill. A large fraction of the goliath population of Foreston has converted to the Garden of Light. In the north, Jung Fei's dojo and fortress has grown significantly, and proven itself strategically as well; guarding the pass to Birthalis, the fortress is able to repulse a number of assaults during the civil war, usually unaided. Moreover, the dojo's graduates served with distinction in the Emperor's army. Some have retired with honors. A few have founded dojo's of their own, in imitation of their master's, and Jung Fei's dojo has begun to receive some of the advanced students from them. The Cursebreakers Become Patrons All of the expanding empires take a large portion of the Cursebreaker's time - so even though they know a dark and extremely powerful ritual will be enacted by the forces of shadow, they are unable to spare enough time or effort to search out it's location. As a result, the Cursebreakers become the patrons of a group of troubleshooters whose task will be to discover the site of the ritual, or if possible, prevent it from occurring. The troubleshooters quickly achieve some fame of their own, and become known as The Shadowchasers. The Shadowchaser's consist of: *Larissa Morrick (Human Female Ari 2/Wilder 7) *Katya Velan, aka Katya Vel (Human Female Society Mind 8) *Evamorielatha (Goliath Female Expert 5/Akashic 4) *Jesanis (Xeph Female Augur 3/Ardent 6) *Xemaran ran Chedena (Xeph Male Psionic Warrior 8)